The present invention relates to round balers with an arrangement for wrapping a bale with an envelope of wrapping material such as plastic film or net, and more specifically relates to a guide for directing such material into the baling chamber.
DE-C2-34-18-681 discloses a round baler with an arrangement for wrapping a bale formed in a baling chamber with plastic film or net. The enveloping material is guided in each case over an inclined sheet metal chute to the baling chamber.
This round baler has the disadvantage that crop residues can accumulate on the inclined chute and prevent the sliding of the enveloping material on the chute thus leading to problems at the beginning of the wrapping process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,968 discloses a net wrapping arrangement wherein the net is introduced over a guide arrangement composed of two sheet metal chutes located one above the other into a slot between two wrapping rolls in a baling chamber. The guide arrangement can be brought from a position close to the baling chamber to a remove location and the envelope is protected from dirt by the upper sheet metal chute; however, the danger remains that dirt can accumulate on the upper chute that could impair the entry of both chutes into the slot between the two wrapping rolls, and the overall cost of manufacture is high.
In DE-U-92 11 541 there is disclosed a round baler having a bale wrapping arrangement also including a movable net wrap material guide chute. The drive for causing movement of the net produces vibrations in the chute so that the net does not hang up, for example, due to static electricity; nevertheless in the stationary phase of the chute broken crop could build up and impair the travel of the net. In addition, the vibratory drive is very costly.